Spanish Eyes
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Illusions Series. Sunstreaker is taking Leiana out. But a guy who likes Leiana interrupts them before they can even go.


**Spanish Eyes**

By Zaru

**Summary**: Sunstreaker plans to have a night with Leiana. Unfortunately, their date isn't able to start. Not while Derrick, a friend of Rose's interrupts their time to be together.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to JadeDolphin22. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Blackwing Rose. I do not own Piper Somoon. She belongs to BlackHealer222. I do not own Erin Timmons. She belongs to Strawberrytop007. I do not own Kia Hawkins. She belongs to weapon13whitefang. I do own Zaru Kiys, Sakauchi Takigawa, Derrick Sinclaire and Club _Kunoichi_. I do not own the music mentioned in here. _Spanish Eyes belongs to Backstreet Boys_

**A/n: **A oneshot made for my friend Ninjalala! I hope you enjoy!

There were many things going through his hard drive, it was not easy to decipher which he should concentrate on first. He had a job to do in the security room, but meanwhile, he wanted to get out of there. It was no fun sitting in there and just watching monitors the whole time. Besides, he wanted to spend some quality enjoyment with his spark mate. And he had the unfortunate duty of working the security room until someone else came to replace him. He hoped it wouldn't be too long though until somebody came. A couple more hours and then he was out of there whether somebody showed up or not.

Leiana sat in her Physics 101 class, chin resting on her hand. It was the most boring class she ever had to take. Give or take it was an extra class, but it was helping build up her university credits so she could graduate once she became a senior and have less to worry about in the future. Her chocolate eyes wandered to the clock above the huge blackboard in the front of the huge classroom. _Only 10 more minutes of this and I'm out of here._

The class couldn't go by any slower. But as the seconds ticked by, the Professor's words came out in a jumble to her. _Oh man. I'm not gonna remember anything unless I read the entire lesson._ She banged her head against the desk and groaned. _Why couldn't I have taken a class that was shorter and much simpler than this? _But Leiana shook her head. No. That's why she was in university. To further her education and make something of herself. Of course the university classes were more advanced than her AP ones taken in high school. That's why she was so smart. university was a challenge and she intended to win.

Finally, the words she had been waiting to hear since the beginning of class made her sigh happily.

"All right, class is over. Please be ready to discuss chapters 4-7 next class. And remember to answer all the questions at the end of each chapter. I will be grading on qualified answers, not simple sentences." The female professor just smiled as she turned to go back to her desk. "Oh, and before I forget, your paper is due next class as well. Please do not forget or you will receive a zero automatically." She pursed her lips and nodded to her class that was filled with groans.

Leiana shook her head as she gathered her books together. So much work to get done and less than a week to get it done in. Her free time was going to hell because of university and she wasn't spending as much time with Sunstreaker like she used to. The young woman felt her heart break at the thought of not being able to see him much that week. But the Latina was sure her mech boyfriend would have understood by now the ups and downs of her going to university to further her education and working to make a living. But she had already planned to take a night off from working so hard anyways. After all, the two were going to have a date that evening and she intended to spend as much time as she could with Sunstreaker.

As the doors of the university opened, students pushed their way outside into the coolness of the mid-afternoon. The sun was still pretty much high in the sky, but dark clouds threatened to pour in the distance. Car engines roared to life as they got ready to pull away from the school leaving the parking lot pretty much vacant.

Leiana cursed. She was one of only a handful of students left at the university campus either waiting for other classes to begin or waiting for a ride home. Unfortunately for her, the ride she was counting on from Sunstreaker apparently wasn't on his to-do list that day. _Probably had security duty again._ She considered walking home, but didn't want to take the chance just in case it rained. But she was due at the club in a few hours for a short meeting and intended to change into her date clothes before then. Thinking on it, there was no other choice. Glancing around to see if anybody was watching, she sat on the front steps of the campus and lifted up her left hand.

"Direct link to Autobot Base." She spoke into it and listened closely for a response.

There was static for but a moment until an electronic feminine voice spoke up. "_Voice Recognition. Human. Leiana Lopez. Please speak access code now._"

"Shit!" She frowned. How could she forget that they needed their codes when using the comwatches to call the base directly? "What was it again?" She racked her brain trying to figure it out.

"_Please speak access code now._"

"Yeah. I know. So shut up already." Tapping her foot, she tried to recall a time when the mechs had told their human allies the one code that allowed them to get into the base. But now she couldn't figure it out. "Ah, hell." She muttered.

"_Access code not recognized. Permission to access direct link to Autobot base denied._" The electronic voice replied and beeped off.

"_Permission to access direct link to Autobot base denied._" She mimicked. "This bites!"

Leiana leaned back, arms tucking behind her head as she tried to think. Calling one of her friends was possible. As long as they weren't too busy. Sitting up, she pulled her cell phone out of the messenger bag. Pushing it up, she went into her contacts to call and set the phone to her ear.

After a minute of ringing, somebody finally answered.

"_Hello?" _She heard a familiar British accent.

"Rose, it's Leiana."

"_Oh, hello, love. What's going on?" _

She rubbed a hand over her freckled face. "Not too good. Sunstreaker's not here and my classes are over. There's a chance of rain and I don't wanna walk due to me getting caught in a downpour if anything."

"_That's not good. What about someone else besides Sunstreaker?"_

"Eh, well…" The poor girl sweat dropped. "Usually Sunstreaker is the one who drives me home after classes. But when he's not here, it means he's on duty or assignment."

"_Hm." _Rose became silent for a few seconds before continuing. "_Well, I would come and get you myself, but there's just so much stuff to do right now at the club. The money books are disorganized and inventory still needs to be counted._"

Leiana's chocolate eyes closed. _Damn it!_ "Well, is there any way you can stop for a few minutes to take me home? I have a date with Sunny tonight."

"_Like I said, love, I would get you if I didn't have all this to worry about. Zaru wants everything done before the meeting tonight._"

_Great._ "Fine. That's okay. I'll just call someone else. Thanks anyways, Rose. I'll see you later."

"_All right, Lala. See you shortly._" The woman hung up.

Pushing the phone shut, she stomped her foot. "Rose is out. Zaru's definitely out. Jade doesn't have a car right now and Erin doesn't even drive." Her last resort was possibly Kia, Maggie and Glen but they were already too busy with Autosect to help her out. And by no means, couldn't get a hold of the Autobot base through her comwatch. "Maybe Piper or Beth could help." But Piper was, chances are, busy with her own studies and spending her days with Shockwave when she wasn't working. Beth was the last resort. "Okay, Beth. Let's give you a call and see." Opening her phone once more, she began to dial a number until she heard a horn beep in front of the school. "Sunstreaker?" She hoped as she gazed toward the road.

He smiled at her, hoping she would smile back. It was always her that he showed his sweet side around. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Ever since the first time he saw her in the airport. His heart was ready to burst the moment she held out a hand to him, greeting him with those pearly whites of hers. Never before had he felt that way about a girl. She was very friendly and could get down and dirty if necessary. After a bout of fisticuffs she had with a couple of female earlier in the year, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. A sexy side of hers, which he enjoyed seeing, showed once in awhile when around her boyfriend whom they all called Sunstreaker. He mentally growled. That guy was the only thing standing between him and making Leiana his. If only he could get that man out of the picture, he would make sure future was bliss for them as a couple.

He bit his tongue when he saw her grab her stuff and headed toward the parked vehicle. His foot was inserted into his mouth before after saying some rather naughty things while in the midst of her boyfriend. That he learned never to do again or her boyfriend would literally make him eat his own words.

Leiana saw Derrick Sinclaire in the red car in front of her. She pondered on whether or not to go to him. It seemed the only choice she had since there was nobody to take her home. Not that he was a bad guy or anything, she just didn't trust him as much as she used to when they first met. His hands had wandered a little too close for comfort and she ended up backhanding him in the face for it. And she never blamed Sunstreaker either for not liking the Scottish fellow. His heart was big and kind, but his words toward her at one point made her trust of him sway another way for an ample amount of time.

Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the vehicle. At least she would have a ride home. That's the only thing she needed from him right now. Standing alongside the car, she peered into the open window.

"Hey." Derrick smirked. "Need a ride, lass?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sunny didn't come and get me today. And the others are busy."

He nodded. "All right. Where may I take you, fine Leiana?"

"Home, please." She smiled a little before opening the passenger side door and sat down, setting the messenger bag on the floor between her legs.

The foreigner averted his gaze downwards seeing the nice, dark legs not covered by the blue jean shorts she was wearing. The muscles were contracting underneath as she adjusted herself in the seat. How he wished he could feel the skin underneath his fingers. They were so tempting to touch, aching to be caressed by hands. But he knew if he tried anything towards her, she would reprimand him and possibly hit him. That he didn't want. For now, her friendship made him happy. At least for the time being.

Leiana glanced over at Derrick, feeling his hungry eyes on her. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh, Derrick? Hello?"

The 23-year-old Scottish man blinked a few times before jolting backwards. "Oh, I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

His head shook. "No everything's fine. Uh, you just, um, forgot to put your seatbelt on." He grinned. "I like to be a safe driver with my passengers safely tucked in."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." She reached behind her to grab the seatbelt and buckled up. "All right then. Ready to go now."

"Great." He shifted the car into the gear and pressed heavily on the gas pedal, tires squealing as they pulled away from the school.

Sunstreaker sat still in front of the monitors, his large, metal arms folded across his wide armored chest. He processed his memory banks, thinking of what he needed to do that night for his date with his little spitfire. He figured a nice picnic was in order since he really couldn't take her to an actual restaurant where it would seem weird when she was the only one eating or drinking anything. Then afterwards, maybe do something like a movie maybe. He sighed. He wanted her to be happy.

While he was thinking, he didn't notice a couple of their human allies coming through the huge door of the security room. Maggie and Kia sauntered inside the room. The blonde and raven-haired women were checking up on the security, making note of everything.

Maggie smiled when she saw Sunstreaker staring up at the base ceiling. "He's certainly got something on his mind."

Kia glanced up at the yellow mech and scowled. "Isn't he supposed to be paying attention to the monitors? That is his job right now." Her arms folded across her chest, a strap of her tank top sliding a little from her shoulder.

The leader of the Autosect team stepped forward and knocked on Sunstreaker's leg bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at the two humans. "When did you two get here?"

The army woman shook her head. "If you were paying attention like you're supposed to, you would have known that we _just_ arrived." She pointed out. "How the hell did you get this gig again? 'Cause you certainly aren't up for it if you can't do your job properly, pervert."

Something like a growl sounded from his vocal processor. "I _know_ how to do my job. Unlike you, chick."

Kia's jaw dropped. "Did you just call me a 'chick'?"

His mouth turned into a smirk. "Of course I did. Chick." Boy, now there was a few minutes of entertainment for him at this boring job.

Ice-blue eyes seemed to freeze over in anger as she fisted hands at her sides. "You have a lot of nerve, robot!"

"I don't have nerves. I have circuits." The buttons he can push on this one female was always fun.

"Are you asking for an ass-whooping? 'Cause I sure as hell don't mind doing it!"

"Enough, you two!" Maggie scolded and glanced up at Sunstreaker. "Hey, we just came in to see if everything was in order."

The self-centered Lamborghini mech smiled. "Yeah. Everything's fine. But it's boring, too." A sigh escaped him. "I just want to get off duty as soon as possible. I have a date to keep with my spark mate this evening." He turned back and pressed a few buttons that lit up with each touch.

The females saw the screens changing with each button pressed. Maggie certainly was impressed. She had been at the Autobot base for practically eight months now and still had so much to learn about these beings. She was thrilled for this opportunity and was always yearning for more of the Cybertronian knowledge.

"I see. What are you doing tonight with her, if I may ask?" The Australian wondered.

One more button pressed, he leaned back in the chair. "I'm not too sure. We had planned to spend time together this evening, but I'm still not aware of what I am to do with her. After all, we Cybertronians don't eat human food. Even in our holoforms. It doesn't agree with us well."

"Hmm. Why don't you take her to the club tonight? I hear it's Lover's Aboard night."

He pursed his lips together. "Do you think she would enjoy being taken to the place where she works as a date? It might be a little weird."

"No." Her head shook. "She may work there, but it's her off night tonight. And it's supposed to be really romantic. Love songs. Slow dancing."

The mech thought about it. "I'll have to get a hold of Leiana for that. It's her decision if she wishes to go or not."

"Well, see to it. Otherwise, you could always go to the Lookout and have a little time alone there." Maggie suggested.

"Or you could just hand her a fifty and say 'Have a great time.' I would take the money and spend it somewhere away from you guys if it gave me a chance away from ya." Kia laughed when she noticed the disdain on his face. "Oh suck it up, Robo. She's your girlfriend." She shivered. "It still feels weird to say that about an alien and a human."

The blonde glared over at her friend. "Says you, you hypocrite. You're dating Ironhide, so I wouldn't be so quick to judge those circumstances, Kia Hawkins." Maggie snapped.

"Che. Whatever. I'm outta here. Enjoy your date, you geared-up perv." She waved as she headed out of the security room.

The lone female sighed. "What am I going to do with that woman?"

"Toss her in Ironhide's direction. I'm sure he's willing to hear her mouth run a 100 miles a minute."

A giggle escaped the woman. "Yeah. I'm sure that would be great for him." She replied with sarcasm.

He shook his head and smirked a little. With Maggie there, it wasn't too bad in the Security room.

The red car pulled up in front of a two story apartment building. Leiana stared out the window.

"Great. Thanks for the ride, Derrick." Her pearly whites showed when she smiled at him. It was the smile he always adored.

"You're welcome, lass. Anytime."

Nodding once, she grabbed her bag as she reached to open the passenger side door. But before she could leave, a heavy hand kept her from standing up.

"Is something wrong, Derrick?"

Should he ask her? Was there any chance of her saying yes to him? There was a slim chance she would accept, but he was willing to accept that chance.

"Um, I was wondering, if, uh, you were doing anything tonight, fine Leiana?" There he asked it.

Her head tilted to the side. _Is he asking me to hang out?_ She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated his question. "Well, I am actually. I have a date with Sunstreaker."

Rage burned within him. Sunstreaker. Again. He understood she would be going out on dates with her boyfriend, but wasn't there ever any time she could spend with friends anymore?

"I-I see." He turned his body back his seat and removed the hand from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Derrick. I mean, you are a nice guy, but I have a boyfriend who I love with all my heart."

"I understand. I just wondered if you might want to hang out or something." He glanced over with his emerald eyes. 'As friends."

Leiana sighed. "Well, I don't know when my next free day is, but maybe I'll see about fitting some time to hang out soon. As friends. Is that okay?" It was the best answer she could give him for the time being.

"Yeah. It's fine. More than fine." He smiled. "I'm just glad I'm able to see away from the others, lass."

"Great. Then, I'll see you later."

He nodded and she got out, shutting the door behind her. As she walked to her apartment building, she waved small and headed inside the doors.

The Scotsman banged his head against the horn. _There has to be some way I can get her to be with me instead of him. Has to be._ Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he shifted the gears and drove away.

Club_ Kunoichi_ was pretty quiet except for the chatter of some of the employees around the bar area. Rose sat on a stool, long and sleek legs crossed and covered up to the knee in heeled red knee boots. Her black, lacy skirt rode up her thigh as she moved a little to adjust herself on the hard seat. The red-head was currently reorganizing the money books, several binders, papers and a calculator in front of her. Zaru, her employer and best friend was currently in the midst of writing order forms for the inventory and stock. Two laptop computers sat back-to-back, both females either typing or staring at the screens. The green-haired woman adjusted the small sleeve of her orange halter as it loosely hung down.

"Damn it." Zaru muttered. "I hate this shirt." Leaning up, she readjusted the shirt. "Now I remember why I barely wore this thing."

Rose averted her gaze to her friend. "Then you shouldn't have worn it, love, if it's that much of a pain in the arse."

"No shit." The club owner leaned with her elbows on the bar counter and sighed. "Where is _Jii-san?_ I thought he was supposed to be here to help us."

Stormy eyes closed in thought. "He'll be here. You know he doesn't stand you up."

"He doesn't stand me _or_ any one up. That's why I'm wondering where he is. Sure is late."

Checking her watch, she shook her head. "It's only an hour before everybody else should arrive. Take it easy."

Zaru slapped her cheeks in frustration. "Argh! He knows how much I hate doing all this stuff without him!"

"Just calm down, Zaru. I'm sure he has a legitimate excuse for his tardiness."

Just then, the backdoor opened revealing three men, one was old and the others were young. A happy sigh escaped both female when Sakauchi arrived.

"Oh, girls, I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was hectic." The Japanese man set his jacket over the back of a chair and moved to sit on a stool near Rose. "So, did I miss anything interesting?" Sakauchi's granddaughter glared at him. "What's wrong, _kochou_?"

"You were supposed to be here earlier to help us, _Jii-san._" Zaru scolded as bare arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry, _kochou_. It won't happen again." He reached over and patted the top of her head.

"Ah!" She playfully pushed his hand away. _"Jii-san!_ My hair!" The young woman pouted.

"Fine, fine." Sakauchi pulled his hand away, chuckling. His fingers tapped against the counter while looking around. "So where are the others that are supposed to be here?"

Rose pulled herself away from working to stretch while responding, "In about an hour they should be here, Grandpa Sakauchi."

"Then why the rush on these?" He motioned to everything set out.

"The order forms need to be sent out by tomorrow and somehow the books look like they were written by an elementary school kid."

Rose glared up at her friend. "I resent that remark, Zaru!"

"Well, if you were writing the numbers in properly we wouldn't be in this jam now, would we, Rose?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I had Erin writing the numbers in while I was reading them off. I figured she could handle doing that kind of job since she is my assistant."

Shaking her head, the 23-year-old reached to her purse laying behind her to pull out cigarettes and a lighter. "Perhaps you should do the books yourself from now on."

"She's not that bad, mate." Rose defended the strawberry-blonde.

"Hmm. I understand what you're saying, hon." She lit up the cigarette in her mouth. "But you need to understand that a professional needs to be doing that work." A finger pointed at the British woman. "You."

"At least give her another chance. I'm sure she can learn it as well as I did."

"You had some of the knowledge to begin with until you went to school for accounting, economics and business, Rose."

"Okay." She surrendered. "I guess I won't let her do it anymore. But I don't understand why she couldn't learn."

Zaru shrugged. "She can learn as long as she goes to school for it. But it's my understanding she's going for a BA in something that's not accounting which makes her unable to do the books, Rose."

"She can take a small course at the university if she wants to learn this business."

"Yeah, it's a business, Rose. A business I can't afford to lose right now. It's my only means of income."

"You ladies sure like to argue." A familiar male voice finally stated.

All three looked over to see the holoforms of Blurr and Mirage sitting on the stools on the other side of the bar.

"Mirage, honey, I thought you were in recharge?" Zaru stepped out from behind the counter, taking the cigarette from her mouth to give him a kiss and blew out the smoke as soon as she pulled away.

Mirage frowned when he saw the smoke. "Are you ever going to quit?"

"Maybe." Smirking, she gave him another kiss and went back behind the counter. "But for now, with as much as stress I'm under these days, my smoking habit has become worse."

"You've become a chain smoker, love. It's not healthy." Rose responded as she typed on the laptop in front of her.

"Gee, ya think?" And inhaled her cigarette. "But anyways, we're almost done here, I hope."

Rose nodded, writing something down in a binder near her. "Pretty much."

"Good."

An hour later, the backdoor of the club opened once again to reveal Jade, Erin and Leiana. The meeting could finally begin.

Optimus finally gave the order for Sunstreaker to be relieved of security room duty and allowed him to have some time for himself. Grinning, he transformed into his alt mode and drove away from the base happily. He could finally get Leiana to himself, the best thought he had the whole day. Grinding his gears, he made his way toward the club to pick her up, hoping she was ready to go.

Sunstreaker made it to the club parking lot, his pale-blonde holoform shutting off the engine and getting out of the car. Looking in his own side view mirror, he fixed the hair before heading inside to gather his spark mate. But he was stopped in his tracks when another car pulled into the parking lot.

"Who the frag is that?" His blue eyes made out a dark-haired passenger in the driver's seat.

Derrick shut off the engine and got out of the car. He was hoping against hope that Sunstreaker stood Leiana up so he could take her out for the evening. But his dreams were smashed when he saw the familiar face glaring straight at him. _Damn it. It's him._

Strolling over to the holoform, he smirked smugly. "Why 'ello there, lad."

"What the fragging pit are you doing here, Sinclaire?"

"Had hopes that you wouldn't show and your girlfriend would cry on my shoulder." He didn't want to push Sunstreaker's buttons, but being in front of him, the mouth was bound to go off.

Sunstreaker stepped up to Derrick, hands fisted at his sides, the chains on his body clinking together. "I told you to stay the hell away from my girl."

Derrick shrugged. "She doesn't seem to want to stay away from me." A smile forming.

"What in the pit are you talking about?" He was angry. This human had no right to be near his femme. Not at all.

"Well, I was the one who gave her a ride home from classes earlier today because you didn't show up to take her."

He scoffed. "Why don't you get the pit out of here."

"Make me." The Scotsman challenged.

With another step forward, he was ready to pummel the arrogant human until the exit door of the club opened to reveal Leiana.

"Sunny, hey!" She ran up to him with a smile, giving him a big kiss, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I'm so glad you made it."

The mech looked down and noticed how pretty she was wearing a nice, thin-strap jean dress just stopping above her knees. And her beautiful, dark, wavy hair was down framing her beautifully freckled face.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." He grinned goofily.

Leiana smiled once more before she turned to see Derrick. "Oh, Derrick. What are you doing here? If you're looking for Rose, she's inside with the others. The club's opening soon so she's kinda busy right now."

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Well, I thought your boyfriend wouldn't show up, so I decided to take a chance and come here for you, lass." His dark, green eyes stared down the boyfriend of the object of his desire.

"Awe. Well, that's really sweet of you, Derrick, but as you can see, Sunstreaker _is_ here, so no worries. But thanks for caring enough."

Derrick sighed heavily. It was really pushing against him that the girl he was in love with was with that kind of guy.

"Yeah, I'm here, _Derrick._ So you can just walk your aft back to your vehicle and head off."

That was it! "Bugger it all!" He fisted his hands in his hair. "I've had it with you, _Sunstreaker!_" He stared pleadingly at his dark goddess. "Please dump his arse, lass! He's not good enough for you!"

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?"

"I'm the one you should be with! Not this arse-hole!" Derrick licked his lips and pulled her hands in his. "Please, fine Leiana. Don't go with him. I can give you everything you could ever want!"

Sunstreaker gripped Leiana by the upper arms, pulling her out of Derrick's grasp. "Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on my girl, you piece of slag!"

The human man fisted his right hand and took a shot at Sunstreaker only to hit air. Sunstreaker dodged and grabbed the fist with his left hand, bringing his own right fist to connect with his opponent's face.

Leiana gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. "Oh damn, Sunstreaker!"

The foreigner fell to the ground hard. He reached up with a hand to wipe his mouth after feeling blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You busted my lip, you arse!"

Enraged, the yellow mech stepped forward. "You _ever_ lay a hand on her again, I'll make sure you pay with your life." Reaching out, he grabbed his spark mate and opened the driver side door, pushing her inside the car. The engine roared to life, reversed and skidded out of the parking lot, leaving Derrick alone in the dark parking lot.

At the Lookout, Leiana sat together with Sunstreaker finishing up a small meal he had the decency to pack for her. As she finished up the last of the sandwich, the Latina glanced over at her boyfriend who was looking at the ocean view. Sighing, she cuddled up next to him, his arm automatically going around her.

"Thanks for doing that. I think he needed a lesson like that."

He smiled, turning to face her. "Yeah, well, someone had to do something. He's got a real infatuation with you. And I can't handle that." Sunstreaker squeezed her tightly against his body. "If you were ever taken away from me, I would just go offline."

Her chocolate eyes bore into his baby blues. "Nobody will ever take me away from you, Sunny. I promise you that."

"Solemnly swear?"

"Yeah. I swear nobody will take me away from you. I'm yours and always will be yours." She grinned. "Even if you are the biggest pervert I've ever known."

"You'll always be beside me. Forever."

"Yeah, baby. Forever." She leaned over and kissed him. Leiana pulled away momentarily before he snuck back over to make the kiss passionate.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you more." And continued kissing him.

_Kunoichi_ was booming with the music from the surround-sound speakers placed all over the club. Jade was onstage rocking away with her 'Pixie' image, the band kicking it up a notch when the first instrumental part of _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada began. Zaru and the others were sitting all together near the dance floor cheering on their friend. Some of the Autobots and Decepticons came as well. Just out of curiosity of course and they were beginning to think that the idea of music wasn't as bad even the music was deafening. But as long as their spark mates enjoyed it, it was more than enough of a good time to be had.

Leiana and Sunstreaker arrived at the club just as the song was ending. Making their way through the crowd, holding hands so as not to get lost amongst them, they geared it towards their friends.

"Hey, guys!" She waved.

Zaru smiled from her place on Mirage's lap. "Lala, so good you came back!"

"How's Lovers Aboard Night turning out so far?"

"Great!" Rose answered from where she stood next to Ratchet who was holding a protective arm around his mate's waist.

"Hmm. I'm ready to dance now. Shockwave, you ready?" Piper Somoon looked behind her to the Decepticon who was now her boyfriend for the past few months.

"I do not know how to dance, Piper." He answered. "I felt no need for it as a Decepticon roaming this planet."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. I'll show you. It's easy." And pulled him away from the others to the dance floor.

"She's got the right idea. Come on guys." Beth prodded Optimus to get off his holoformed behind to dance with her. The rest followed in her steps, dragging their transformer boyfriends to the dance floor getting lost among the humans occupying it already.

"Shall we?" Sunstreaker asked, setting out a hand for his girl.

"Yeah, let's go."

Jade was able to take a small break from singing finally, allowing one of her band mates to take over the singing for a few songs so she could dance with Skyfire who was there, arms open wide welcoming her into the warmth of his embrace.

"Dance?" He asked.

The blonde-brunette nodded. "Yeah. Let's dance."

The band began to play a sweet tune, the singer grabbing the mic, beginning to sing.

_**Here we are in the arms of one another And we still go on searching for each other Knowing that hate is wrong and love is right for us tonight **_

_**When I look into your Spanish eyes I know the reason why I am alive And the world is so beautiful tonight **_

Sunstreaker pulled Leiana as close as possible while the music played. While swaying gently to the music, he noticed how the song currently being sung reminded him of them somehow. He smiled as he slid his hands up her arms, getting them to wrap around his neck, caressing her soft skin with fingertips.

She loved him. There was no doubt about it. The bond the two of them shared became stronger with each moment they spent together. Her stomach held butterflies as though it was their first date all over again. Her love for him, she promised, would never dwindle.

He loved her. He was thrilled to share a bond with a female like her. There was no Cybertronian or human that could compare to his Leiana. The beauty. The sweetness. The wonders of her heart. There was no doubt he would die for her. The mech pulled her even closer until her heart matched closely to where his would be if he was human. Though he could feel her in the bond they shared, having her that close, the heavy beat of her heart thumped against his own chest.

As the song was nearing it's end, the passionate spark mates embraced each other, arms winding tightly around the other in a searing kiss colliding their desires together. The music seemed to become faint in the distance and the blurring vision of their friends was melting away, as their eyes closed slowly. The world around them was becoming nothing but the two of them.

The humans and transformers seemed to not care about anything either. Zaru and Rose were dancing next to each other with their spark mates as close as they could be. Piper and Shockwave were in their own little world, her head resting underneath his chin, his hand covering hers as he held her close. Jade and Skyfire were already in the middle of a sweet kiss and Erin just giggled watching them. Starscream shook his head as he stared down at his innocent spark mate in a fit of laughter. Beth and Optimus danced, but were talking with each other at the same time. Even Kia and Ironhide were dancing. But only a little. The weapons specialist seemed a little puzzled by his spark mate's actions. Never had she asked him to dance with her. But her being unpredictable was one of the things he loved about her. All of them seemed to enjoy that time together as the night was fading away.

_**It's a place I've never been And it comes from deep within And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize Knowing all I have to do Is reach out my hand to you Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes **_

As the song ended, Leiana and Sunstreaker pulled apart, smiles upon their faces. And the only thing Sunstreaker wanted to do at that moment was to melt in his own love's Spanish eyes.

FIN

A/n: That was pretty long. Hope you enjoyed reading!

Sparks and Hearts,

Zaru


End file.
